


Under Rising Suns

by chaoticdadenergy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I promise I did some research before I wrote this, Masturbation in Shower, Original Character(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdadenergy/pseuds/chaoticdadenergy
Summary: Adlo dreamt of leaving Tatooine all of her life. She was not aware when she went into work one fateful day that she would get that chance, with a bounty hunter no less.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Under Rising Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I welcome you to my pride and joy. With mediocre writing and eventual smutty things, I present to you my brain child. It was birthed from me getting tired of straight-to-smut fics, so here is one with possibly too much plot, not enough porn. Any and all feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~this story takes place before the events that lead to the events on Tython and the end of s2 of the show, so the Razor Crest is currently intact~

The Tatooine suns peaked over the horizon as you yawned, the back of your hand covering your mouth. A warm breeze blew through the town of Mos Eisley. Various drunk people from the previous night roamed about the mostly quiet streets bathed in the morning light from the sister suns. You pushed open the double doors to the hangar and there sat a beautiful ship, sides riddled with blaster holes. Your employer, Peli Motto, a stout woman with frizzy hair much like your own, stared puzzled at an open panel in the hull of the ship.

“Good morning!” you call out, throwing your bag to the side and jogging up to her.

Her head turns to the side, her gaze never leaving the ship’s open panel, and she gives you a short nod “morning kid, you’re here early.”

Your attention turns to the wires confusing the woman. A mess of red, blue, yellow, and green wires and even a smoking power cable laid before you. Many of the wires were coiled around each other, some even tied in knots to keep them held together. A low buzzing sound came from bundle, which you assume is what is puzzling Peli. You take a second to stare at the wires as well before tugging on a yellow wire, pulling it completely out of the ship. You discard in the toolbox not too far from the both of you. The sound subsides, with the smoke soon dissipating as well. A sly smile spreads across your face before you step back and cross your arms.

Her head turns to you before shaking, her curls bouncing around the frame of her face. She let out a sigh before looking at the yellow wire you threw in the toolbox “I knew that.”

The smile remains on your face as you walk away. You walk into a small kitchen. The counters of the space were filled with an array of half clean pans and various ship parts. Nearly early empty mugs were brushed aside to make enough room for someone to reach the button on the caf machine. A sigh leaves your lips as you press the button and the machine begins to whir. You shake your head, knowing the morning grog is what has her so fuzzy. You exit the kitchen, taking a quick moment to bask in the warmth of now risen suns. Your gaze turns to Peli, who is now picking up tools to continue working on the ship. As you walk over, she huffs and looks back at the ship

You turn your attention to the ship as well. Despite its age, it really was a work of art up close. Its long, thin hull is riddled with blaster bullets. The engine nearest to the both of you is damaged as well. Its thruster nozzle was bent, preventing any outtake of the engine. Any farther and you’re sure the ship’s engine would’ve imploded. Your hand pats against it as you turn towards Peli again, “So a pre-Imperial ship, huh? A Razor Crest, right?”

The short woman nods her head, still working on picking up tools, “Yep, got here yesterday.”

Your hand spreads over the blaster holes in the hull, brushing your callused fingers against them. “You’d have to be a fool to try to drive this thing in its condition at all, much less into a fight. I mean, this ship is pre-Imperial. That’s what… 25 or more years? Yeah, she’s a beauty, but you’d be nuts to drive this past the Outer Rim and even more crazy to get into a fight with any newer ship” As you speak, you begin to help her, picking up a few tools and holding them in the crook of your arm as you go. You start again, talking while waving a wrench in your hand “Whose ship is this anyway?”

She looks up from the ground and her eyes focus on something behind you. Her head nods in a _look over there_ motion “his.”

Your head whips around and there stood a tall man, head to toe in silver armor. The armor was rough up in some places, but it still shone in the light of the Tatooine suns. His helmet was focused right on you and you felt the blood rushing to your cheeks. Your heart pounded in your ears. The wrench in your hand falls to the ground in shock. The sound snaps you out of it and you bend down to pick it up. You had heard stories of a Mandalorian who often visited these parts. Deadly warriors, often covered in beskar armor. Before you could apologize for insulting the man and his ship, he turned his gaze to the woman behind you as you stood firm in his spot.

“Who’s this?” a modulated voice spoke.

“Oh, uh this is Adlo, she helps me around the place when she isn’t too busy playing with the droids or wasting her wage at the cantina,” she responded, both of her hands on her hips.

You moved to put the tools down on the nearby table and you turned with outstretched hand to shake the man’s hand. He looked down at it and then back up at you. After an awkward moment of silence, you took back your hand, wiping it on the side of your jumpsuit before leaving it at your side. Tension hung thick in the air as the Mandalorian continued to inspect you. Your eyes wandered to the blaster strapped to his hip before landing on the long rifle strapped across his broad chest.

_Maker, I don’t want to find out what he does with those._

He looked over your shoulder to Peli after what felt like minutes of him staring holes into your soul.

“I’ll be back by tonight; I have a job to take care of. The Child is asleep on the ship,” he said before turning away. He paused briefly and you inhaled sharply. His body weight shifted “And don’t forget,” he pointed a glove at Peli. “No droids,” they said in unison.

She waved her hand at him, “yeah, yeah.” He turned around, cape swooshing behind him as he walked out of the open hangar doors.

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as he left the line of sight, taking a right out of the open doors. _A child?_ you thought _I didn’t know Mandalorians were much for children._ A short ding rang through the air and you’ve never been more relieved to have caf as hurried back to the kitchen. With shaky hands, you poured both yourself and Peli a cup. You exited the kitchen, both cups in hand and you saw the woman making her way towards the ramp. You walked over, her cup of caf outstretched in your hand. She took it before stomping up the ramp and mumbling something about how she wasn’t a babysitting service. She came back a minute later with a small green baby in her arms. With green ears bigger than you’ve ever seen and an equally green wrinkled forehead, the baby looked older than the both of you combined. You still couldn’t contain yourself though, as a small “aww” escaped your mouth. Looking up to Peli, you held out your hands “Can I hold it?”

She nearly shoved the baby into your arms before trudging down the ramp to get back to work. “You can help me fix this hunk of junk as long as you keep an eye on the kid. He’s a handful,” she said threw behind her shoulder before downing her caf.

You looked down at his large black eyes and they stared back into yours. He giggled, pulling at the frizzy short fringe covering your forehead with three green fingers. You gingerly pulled his hand back before he pulled too hard and smiled at him. He gurgled, angrily you can assume, before turning, hands outstretched to the ground. You put him down, watching as he waddled away in his little burlap sack of a robe. Maybe today wouldn’t be too bad.

~

You spent the rest of the day half watching the child, half helping Peli with him on your hip. After a little over an hour of working to straighten out the thruster nozzle's pens, she walked over and picked the child up from his spot in front of you. 

"Hey. I'll watch him for a while, you go take care of that," she motioned towards the panel you two had worked under early leaning against a wall in the forge.

Forging metal had always been your favorite part of fixing ships. Yeah, the small stuff was fun, but you were best when you were able to bend and shape metal to your desire. The hammer came down on the piece of metal on the anvil, sending sparks as it connected. The final blaster hole was melded to the rest of the metal. Using the back of your hand, you wiped sweat off of your forehead. Your short hair was pulled back into a ponytail on top of your head so it wouldn’t funnel sweat into your eyes. The hammer came down again with a bang and you stepped back to look at your work. Where blaster holes once were, there were barely noticeable hammer marks that were fading from a bright orange to their original grey metal tones. Smiling, you picked up the still warm panel and headed back. You fit it to the spot where it sat in the side of the ship and drilled it into its rightful spot. It sat perfectly flush against the ship and you ran a hand along the seam when it dawns on you. You helped fix a _Razor Crest._ It was possibly your greatest accomplishment. You’d only ever helped Peli fix speeders and small ships, with the occasional hyperdrive or comm control. Your smile widened as you looked over to Peli for approval. Her brow furrowed as she focused on the intense game of Sabbac with the droids, child on her hip. You shook your head and walked over to take a seat at the table. The stool creaked as you flopped down in exhaustion.

Without looking up, Peli addressed you from her spot across from you, “How’s it looking?”

“Great, just finished forging that panel you asked me to fix,” you said, pouring yourself a shot of the mystery alcohol from the bottle in the middle of the table. You threw the shot back and shook as the liquid warmed your whole chest. You looked back at Peli, her focus still positioned on the game.

“23 you useless gonks!” she let out in excitement, her cards spreading across the table in front of her. The droids all let out a defeated groan before they rolled away, going off to do their own thing and leaving you and the woman alone. The baby let out a squeal of excitement and clapped his three fingered hands together.

“So uh… the Mandalorian said he’d be back tonight, right?” you said, pinching the child’s cheek. He let out a high pitched giggle.

She sighed, looking down at the child before nodding.

“You know, Peli… Why uh… Why didn’t he want droids to help us out on the ship? Also is that” you motioned towards the child “really his child?”

Peli groaned and rolled her eyes “The man requested it, I never know why, but I don’t use them because he has weapons and I don’t feel like fighting. He shows up here every few months and pays me hundreds of credits, so I don’t always hate when he shows up. As for the kid,” she finishes her sentence with a shrug.

Your mind wanders. You imagine the tall Mandalorian taking off his helmet and big ears flopping out. A chuckle escapes your mouth and Peli gives you a weird look as she places a plate in front of you. You clear your throat, trying to pass your laugh off as a cough. The food in front of you let off ribbons of steam and its aroma filled the air. Grilled bantha and gourd, the dinner staple at the hangar.

“You said he’s been here before? When? I surely would’ve noticed him,” you questioned.

Peli let out a short laugh, “Remember when I left you in jail for three days? Then.”

Your face turned red in embarrassment and you turned your attention to the plate in front of you. As you began to eat, your mind traveled back to the Mandalorian. You wondered what he did for a living. It was something dangerous, you assumed. The image of the man standing in front of you with a blaster on his hip and rifle on his back came into your mind as you recalled noticing them this morning.

About halfway through a silent dinner, the Mandalorian returned, an orange Twi’lek’s body slung over his shoulder. The body’s lekku swung behind the armored man’s back as he made his way onto the ship. If the child hadn’t made an excited squeal as he saw his father return, you were certain you would’ve gawked longer. Scooping up the kid from Peli’s lap, you approached the bottom of the ramp slowly. A loud hissing sound came from the ship and you shivered.

_He was a bounty hunter._

The thought sent another shiver down your spine and you swallowed. You waited at the bottom of the ramp until the bounty hunter looked down at you. The baby cooed and reached out for his father, but you found yourself unable to move. He made his way towards you and you took a step back, clutching the child a little harder.

“Is something wrong?” he’s close enough now that you swear his breathing is audible through the voice modulator of his helmet.

You stare into his visor with terrified eyes. The small cry of the child struggling to reach his father in your arms was the only sound in the hangar. You looked down into his large eyes, which were beginning to brim with tears. You shyly handed him over to the Mandalorian as your hands began to tremble. The tension was thick again, just as it was this morning. Your eyes returned to the Mandalorian’s visor, returning the favor of staring him down. Peli’s voice chimed from the table where she was almost finished her meal.

“Addy, your food is getting cold! You’re wasting my credits here!” she snapped at you. You’ve never turned away from someone so quickly. You could feel the bounty hunter’s eyes bore holes into the back of your head. Feet shuffled behind you and you breathed a small sigh of relief as you sat in your stool again. Your relief was short lived, however, as you saw a flash of silver as the Mandalorian sat to the right of you between you and your employer.

Silence fell upon the group as you continued to eat your dinner. She looked between the two of you before opening her mouth “You know Mando, you could use a girl like Val to help you out with upkeep since you don’t have a droid.”

You looked up from your plate, nearly choking on the tough piece of bantha. You stared at the woman, surprised, yet she continued, “she always goes on and on about how she wanted to get off of this blasted planet. I’m not paying her much, so I’m sure that she’ll appreciate being paid more by you. Plus, she was really good with the kid today, worked and watched him almost the whole time.” She gave you a wink as she finished the last sentence. She rose from her spot, bringing her plate over to the kitchen area of her home. The Mandalorian moved and the baby made a cooing noise as he turned to face you.

“Is she telling the truth?” he asks, tilting his helmet slightly.

Your back was straight as a board and you focused your eyes on your plate again. You nodded, trying to keep your eyes off of the man sitting to your right.

“Well I’ll offer let’s say,” he paused to think. “15 percent of my cut? You can fix my ship and watch the child while I hunt.”

You cleared your throat as you looked at him. 15 percent was a big cut, especially considering you were barely being paid by Peli. You prayed to the Maker that he didn’t notice your wide eyes as you stared into the T shape his visor made. You took the time to look at the rest of him as you contemplated if you really wanted to go with him or stay on Tatooine. The long rifle he previously had strapped to his back was leaning up against the table on his right. His pauldrons made his shoulders seem wider, but you knew by the figure outlined by the black undergarments of his armor that his figure was quite built and muscular already. In another instance, you may have been attracted to him. You silently wished you could see his face, but you knew that Mandalorians swore to a creed to never take their helmets off. Another thing got in your way of being attracted to the man.

He was a bounty hunter.

You took your eyes off of him and looked up briefly at the purple, red, and orange hues of the evening sky. You loved watching the suns go down, it was one of your favorite pastimes after a long day of work. However, you began to thing of all of the other suns you could see set on all of the planets you’d read about as a child. Naboo, Dagobah, Hoth, Coruscant. All planets you could possibly see if you took the job. You sighed, looking at the Mandalorian. He sat there, unmoving as he looked at you with his head still tilted. His breathing was steady as it came through the voice modulator.

The child cooed again, reaching out to you and touching your arm. You looked down at him and his large dark eyes were locked with yours. You looked up at the Mandalorian again then back to the child. You gave him a small pet on his wrinkly forehead before flashing him a sweet smile.

“Well... I- I guess that taking care of this little womp rat wouldn’t be too bad,” you said, looking back at the child’s father.

He nodded in approval before standing taking the child with him, “Take a night to gather your things, we will take off tomorrow morning.” He turned and made way towards the ship as you stared after him. Then, the excitement hit you.

You were going to travel the galaxy.


	2. Back Home

You pulled the strap of your backpack over your head as you exited the hangar through its open doors. A chilly breeze blew through the now bustling town as the suns began to sink even lower below the horizon. Zipping your jumpsuit farther up, you stared at the ground as you made your way home. Your brow furrows in thought as you speed up.

_What had you just agreed to?_

_You were going to travel the galaxy with a bounty hunter._

_He was going to kill you if you messed up._

You shivered, not only was it cold but once the excitement left, the fear set in. Bounty hunters were fearless men and women, taking people away from their homes and even taking lives when needed. You rubbed the bone between your eyes as you continued to walk. Upbeat music began to flood your ears and you looked up. You found yourself at the door of your favorite cantina.

Ty. Of course, he would know what to do. _Thank the Maker_ you thought. You had meant to make your way home, but in your time of trouble, it seems as your body brought you to your happy place.

Walking through the door, the music got louder, playing over a constant drove of different languages being spoken by the cantina’s patrons. People of all species were spread about the cantina’s floors. Despite your height, you still had to get on your tiptoes to see over people to try to get a peek and who was tending the bar. A tall blond boy stood there, making conversation with a patron in front of him. He stood slightly taller than you with lanky features and a soft jaw line. His white shirt was stained with hues of yellow and even a blue blood stain was splattered on his shoulder. You could see he was laughing at the person said as he wiped the bar with a gross rag. You pushed people aside as made your way towards the bar. You could feel some men staring after you. One even whistled for you, beckoning you to walk his way as he gawked at your ass, but you continued on your way to an empty seat. Sitting down, you smiled at the blonde man as he walked over.

“Hey kid, I thought you were working today,” Ty said, sliding you two shots of some red substance that you hoped was alcoholic.

“Was,” you threw the first shot back, stifling a cough as it ran down your body. Your chest warmed and you gave Ty a small smile. You could feel your nerves beginning to wash away with your second drink of the day.

“Come on, what’s got you down? You rarely visit me at work on a good day,” he says to you as he leans on his elbows and looks into your eyes.

You put your hands on your head, intertwining your fingers in the frizzy mess that sits atop your head. “Ty… I’m leaving Tatooine tomorrow. I don’t know how long I’ll be, but I got this j-“ He cuts you off by grabbing your wrists and you look up at him. His brow furrows as he tries to read your face. He lets go and brushes his thumb against your cheek.

“Smile, Ad. You’re gonna follow your dream! You’ve always hated this blasted planet ever since-“ you returned the favor cutting him off this time.

“Please. Spare me the memory,” you downed the second shot and silence fell upon the both of you. The band finished their song and the sound of clapping overcame the sounds of speaking before the music started up again with a different song. Staring into the empty glass, you began speaking. “It- It’s with a bounty hunter. A Mandalorian. He offered me the job traveling with him and fixing his ship in the place of a droid. And he has a green kid that I’ll be taking care of as well.” You looked up at Ty. His face was a mix of confusion and amazement.

“Okay, you’re gonna have to tell me everything. I can be at your place in an hour,” his response was almost a surprise to you. You nearly laughed as you nodded.

“Yeah sure, but only if you bring strong booze or even something nice. It’s a long story,” you jest at him, punching him in the arm. His lean muscles nearly hurt your hand and you pulled away, shaking your hand off in a playful manner.

He throws his head back and lets out a hearty laugh. A smile spread across your face. You’ve always adored Ty and his laugh, “of course, Ad. I’d never show up with any less.”

You flashed him another smile as you began to relax slightly. Everything would be okay. You’d tell Ty everything that happened today and he would convince you not to go. Or did you want to go? The thought didn’t leave your mind as you turned to slide off of the bar stool, leaving behind more than enough credits to pay for the two shots he gave you. Pushing past a group of people again, you finally exit the cantina into the quiet breeze of the Mos Eisley night. The wind still pushed your hair about and you ran a hand through it as you walked. Now onto home, for real this time. Both of the sister suns had set by this time, leaving the sky a deep blue and the streets to be lit by lampposts and the Tatooine’s three moons. As you made it back home, the thought from earlier invaded your mind.

_Did you really want to go with the Mandalorian?_

You silently hoped Ty would convince you to stay during your talk later, but some part of you hoped he would support you in your choice. You unlocked the door to your house as the war continued to rage in your head. You slipped the backpack over your head again and carried it to your bed. Flopping belly down onto the plush mattress, you let out a big sigh. The weight of the issue burdened your shoulders like the shackles you were once held in. You rolled over and pulled up your sleeve, looking at the tattoo that was fading on your forearm. You ran your fingers over it, the raised bumps still imprinted on your skin. Four small, black circles were tattooed vertically next to a line. You sighed and put your arm back down, staring at the ceiling.

A tear rolled down your cheek. You rarely cried since Ty rescued you all those years ago. You shut your eyes tightly in a hope to keep the memories at bay. It seemed to work as you sat up to turn your attention to packing what little you had. You grabbed your backpack and began shoving the clean clothes you had sitting on a chair in your room. A flask of an image of the Mandalorian crossed your mind and your thoughts made their way back to him.

_Would you need a weapon? I mean, you would be travelling with a bounty hunter and you never know if you would need to protect yourself or the child._

You looked across the house at a door that has been closed since you moved back into the house. You stood, making you way slowly towards the door. The short footsteps made no sound as you stared at the handle of the door. You brought your hand to rest on the handle and you found yourself hesitating to open the door.

 _Deep breath_ you reminded yourself before taking a deep breath. You turned the handle and opened the door. A thin layer of dust covered everything in the room. Dust hung thick in the air as well, the moonlight made that apparent. It had been years since you’d last been in your parents’ room. You took a step inside and the stale air filled your lungs as you took another deep breath. Your eyes wandered to a holstered blaster resting on a night table.

_Listen my little rising sun, if you ever need this, I’m going to leave it right here, okay? I’ll be back and I’ll teach you how to use it, but you just aim it at any person attacking you and pull the trigger, yeah? You’ll be okay. I’ll be back in less than two cycles. I promise._

Your dad’s voice filled your mind and a wave of calm washed over you. You walked over to the nightstand, sighing. It had been years since you’d last seen him and his words still echoed in your mind, a reminder of the broken promise. You took the blaster in your hand and inspected it. The last time you held it, your hand barely wrapped around it, but now your fingers wrapped perfectly around the handle. Pulling it out of the holster, you looked at the blaster. The lean scope extended down the top and the handle was worn with use. The metal of the blaster was cold as you ran your free hand over it. You could feel tears pricking at the edges of your eyes again as you set it back into its holster. A sigh left your lips as you walked away, blaster still holstered in your hand. You turned to take one last look at the room before closing the door behind you.

A heavy-handed knock echoed throughout the mostly empty hut and you rushed back into your room, shoving the blaster in your backpack. You wiped away what was left of your tears as you hurried to open the door. A shaggy blond headed man stood in front of you, a bottle in one hand. His smile was radiant as he pushed past you into the house. His body flopped onto the couch before setting the bottle down on the table.

“So you gonna tell me this story or what, Ad?”

~~~

You told Ty the story of your day. About the old ship, the Mandalorian, Peli’s offer, and even the child. At the end of your story, he sat back and sighed. He swished the drink in his glass around before looking at you. You bounced your leg nervously, but you could feel the drunkenness creeping up from behind you. Your face was warm with tipsiness and you were surprised you made it to the end of the story with barely slipping up.

Ty leaned over and took your hand in his. Your eyes met and he gave you his famous smile. “Ad… I love you like my sister, yeah? And I think you should really do this. You’ve always hated Tatooine. You could leave everything behind, the memories too. Make a life for yourself, kid. You only have one and you’ve already wasted most of it on this hot ball of sand.”

You laughed, your shoulders shaking as you put your other hand on his. “I don’t know, Ty. You know how I feel about bounty hunters. And what about the house? And you?”

He shook his head and settled into a more assuring smile, “Don’t worry about me kid, I can hold my own.” He flexed his arms and made a tough face, causing you to let out a chuckle. “As for the house, I can crash on your couch in the interim until you return.”

“You can at least sleep in the bed Mr. Strongman,” you said, poking at his thin arms.

“But seriously, Adlo,” you inhaled sharply. Uh oh. He never uses your full name. “I think you should go. There’s nothing for you here besides me and Peli fucking Motto. Why would you waste your whole life here, on Tatooine, with nothing happening but us growing old?” You let out a breath of relief and your gaze returned to your drink.

You sigh and smile down at your drink before looking back up at him. “Yeah, Ty. I guess you’re right.”

“I know I am,” he winks at you before outstretching his arms in preparation for a hug. “Now come here so I can hug you before either of us starts crying.”

You oblige, meeting him halfway for a hug in which he squeezes you tightly. “I love you Ty,” you say in almost a whisper.

“Love you too, kid,” he says before giving you one last hard squeeze and pulling away. “Now that all the sappy stuff is over, another drink for the lady?” You nod, laughing softly as he pours you another drink.

You clink glasses and down it all in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.chaoticdadenergy.tumblr.com for updates and release dates for Under Rising Suns


	3. Mesh'la

Sunlight poured through the windows and hit your face. You groaned, pulling your blanket further up and covering your eyes. Maker, your head was pounding. The last thing you remember was Ty saying goodnight and promising your bed back when you return. You didn’t remember making it into bed, much less why you were drinking so hard last night.

  
_Oh. The Mandalorian._

  
Your eyes slowly opened and you rubbed them in an attempt to get them to focus. You stretched your arms and rested them on top of the blanket.

  
 _Dank farrik. The Mandalorian_.

  
You shot up in bed, causing a rush in your head. You put your hand up to your forehead and rubbed it briefly before throwing your blanket aside. Your hands fumbled with the jumpsuit as you tried to zip it as quickly as possible. As you grabbed your bag and made your way to the door, you cursed the Maker.

~~~

Your cheeks became flushed with embarrassment as you walked through the doors, eyes to the ground. The Mandalorian stood at the edge of the ramp, holding the child on his hip. Peli was there as well with her hands on her hips. They were both participating in what looked like a heated argument. The fatherly way the Mandalorian was holding the child made you stop in your tracks. It was normal, tender in a way. If your cheeks weren’t already red, they were now. Both of their heads turned to you and silence fell over the hangar like a fog.

  
Peli spoke first. “Adlo where have you been? I thought he said to be here this morning and it’s nearly lunch!” Her pointed features were set with an angry brow and an equally angry frown.

  
Your voice came out as a near whisper. “I umm… got caught up last night and slept in.”

  
She raised her arms in frustration before crossing her arms. Your hands found their way to the cross strap of your bag, twirling the string in your finger. You looked up again, eyes on the Mandalorian. He stood there, unmoving as he stared back at you.

  
“Are you ready to go?” his modulated voice spoke.

  
“Yes. I- I think so” you smiled nervously at him as you walked closer to the pair. He gave you a short nod and turned to walk up the ramp, leaving you with Peli.

  
She rested a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from following him into the ship. Your head turned to meet her eyes and Maker, were those tears? “You know, Adlo. I watched you grow up. And I really appreciate you coming work with me.”

  
You teared up as well. For all the time you’ve ever known the short woman, you’ve only ever seen her shed a tear once after losing 200 credits in a game of Sabbac. She pulled you into a short hug before letting go and clearing her throat. “I’m gonna miss you too, Peli”

  
She gave you a small smile before getting serious again. “Now get on that ship before he comes back down here to complain.”

  
You laughed and walked up the ramp into the ship. You looked around at the inside for the first time. A cryochamber was set into the wall on your right and the Twi’lek you saw the man carry into the ship yesterday was frozen in a block next to two others. You looked around at a door you assumed led to a refresher. Set behind a ladder at the front of the ship, you saw another door which you assumed led to a bedroom. Another door in the hull was to your left and lights were set in the ceiling of the ship. The felt a tug at your leg and you looked down at the small child. You leaned down to pick him up, his giggles filling the air. You flattened the sparce hairs on his head and he nuzzled into you. You smiled down at him and hugged him close.

  
“He likes you,” the Mandalorian spoke up.

  
“You think so?” you respond, looking up to him. You were tall, but he was taller. You weren’t sure if it was just the helmet or not, but you’re sure it helped. Something told you you’d never find out how tall he was with the helmet off.

  
Your moment was interrupted by Peli calling for the Mandalorian. “Mando! Come here! I’ve got one last thing for you before you leave.”  
He turned and made his way down the ramp again and you turned your attention to the baby. You wondered what he looked like under the helmet. If he had soft features like Ty or if he had sharp features like some men you’ve dated in the past. You pushed the idea out of your mind. You’ve heard stories about how Mandalorians never took their helmets off, swearing to a creed for life. Which made your chances of ever seeing his face very slim. You played a game with the baby, making faces at him and he gurgled and giggled. Your eyes looked over briefly to the conversation Peli and the Mandalorian were having and she was pointing a finger in his face. The baby became distracted by a ball, cuddling it and yawning.

  
“And Mando, I swear if you hurt a head on her head, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself,” you overhead Peli say before she told him to get on the ship. You felt the heat of a blush spread from your chest to your face. You scooped up the baby and rocked him, pretending to be busy with him as the Mandalorian made his way up the ramp. He closed it behind him and the ramp sealed with a sharp his. The child in your arms yawned before finally falling into a sleep. He walked up to you and reached out to take the child out of your arms. You felt warm leather gloves brush up against your arms as he took the child. He put the baby in a pod with a bed in it and pressed a button on his vambrace, closing it.

  
He looked over at you and your breath hitched a little. He pointed towards the ladder. “That’s the cockpit, let’s take off then I’ll show you around,” he said, moving to climb up the ladder.

  
“Yes s-sir?” you questioned.

  
“Mando, please. Call me Mando,” he corrected you before climbing up the ladder with grace you would’ve never expected from a man wearing full armor. You followed after him, clambering up the ladder with slightly shaking hands. A cockpit came into vision through an open door, the Mandalorian still making his way towards a large chair. The cockpit was an array of buttons, with a pilot’s chair and a copilot’s chair was affixed offset to its right. He sat in the pilot’s chair and began to press buttons and flip switches. You sat in the copilot’s chair, your hands in your lap. The Mandalorian grabbed the controls of the ship and it began to rise. Your leg began to bounce nervously as he reached over to the navcomp to punch some coordinates in.

  
“Wh- Where are we going first?” you spoke.

  
He never looked up from his controls as the ship entered Tatooine’s atmosphere. “Coruscant first, I have a bounty there.” Coruscant. You’d spent years as a child dreaming about visiting Coruscant, with its bustling commerce sectors and floating cars zooming through open air streets. It was the place the Empire rose to power and took control of the Republic. You were going to speak again before you were cut off by the ship lurching forward. Streaks of blue and white began to envelop the ship as your body was pushed back against your seat. A noise filled the air as you zipped through hyperspace.

  
_Hyperspace was absolutely breathtaking._

Never in your 25 years have you seen something so beautiful. You looked up in awe, standing up to rest a hand on the glass. Vibrations pulsed from the ship as it flew threw hyperspace, sending a shiver down your spine. The sound of a flip of a switch met your ears with a satisfying click. Your attention turned to the Mandalorian, who had turned his chair towards you. The V shaped visor looked up into your eyes. Your hand left the glass of the cockpit and returned to your side as you returned his gaze. Anger mixed with jealousy and a bit of hate coursed through your veins as the two of you stared at one another. Your heart pounded and your fists clenched. Who was this guy? He took you away from your home, to what, stare at you? The urge to break the moment of silence by yelling was strong, but it was him who broke first.

  
“Come on,” he said as he made his way towards the ladder. You followed him, foot slipping off of the last rung. You hugged up against the rungs nearest your face as you regained your footing then stood on the ground of the ship. The Mandalorian, Mando as he corrected you earlier, looked at you as your face burned red with embarrassment. You cleared your throat before he made his way towards a curtain in the interior of the ship. He pulled it open to reveal a small room to reveal a makeshift covered, covered with a thick blanket. A small pillow laid on one side. Shelves laid above the bed, filled with an array of spare parts and a toolbox was peaking out from under it. You smiled sweetly at Mando.

  
“Is this for me?” you asked, pulling the strap of your backpack over your head and setting the bag down on the floor.

  
“Yes. I figured you would need a place to sleep,” he said before making his way back towards the ladder. “We will be in hyperspace for a while” He pressed a button on his vambrace and the child’s pod came to his side. The man made his way up the ladder with the pod floating behind him and he closed the door to the cockpit behind him.  
You let out a sigh and looked back at the room.  
Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
You laid down on the thin mattress and took a deep breath. You began to struggle against the grip of sleep, but you eventually gave in, falling into a deep sleep to the sound of hyperspace.

~~~

The haze of sleep was heavy as you a woke, sensing an uneasy presence in your small room. Your body shook with intense shivers in the newfound cold of the ship.  
“Oh, mesh’la,” the Mandalorian spoke before pulled the blanket to cover up your frigid body. Still half-asleep, you sighed as you curled up under it.

  
_Mesh’la._

  
Your mind filled with memories of your father calling your mother the same thing all throughout your childhood. You wondered what it meant for him to call you that. Continuing images of the happy couple and moments with your parents warmed your heart as the blanket warmed your body. The shivering wracking your body subsided. You sighed before sleep overcame your mind once again.


	4. Soundproof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this is the first 18+ chapter so please be advised the second half of this chapter. The tags are currently up to date, so please be advised

_A man stands in your living room with a black bandana covering his long face. From what you could see, his eyes looked around at the very well lived-in home. Your breathing came through ragged as you watched him through the crack in your bedroom door. The man surveyed the house’s layout, his eyes finally resting on your parents’ room. A dull beeping rang throughout the house. He turned towards the bedroom and you were able to grab a peek of what made the noise. In time, a red light blinked, increasing in speed as he made his way towards the door in silence._

_You wanted to scream, but your lungs could not find oxygen. Your eyes shut tight as he took out a blaster and prepared to aim, turning the handle to your parents’ room as he did so._

_There was no sound for a long time before you heard your mother scream, “Ghaek!” Your father’s name echoed throughout the halls._

_The noise of two blaster shots muffled your sobs. If you didn’t have your hand covering your mouth, you wouldn’t have noticed the tears streaming down your face. You backed away from the crack in the door, finally opening your eyes. Your lessons kicked in and you pushed the mess of objects out from under your bed before you yourself hid under it._

_Stay quiet, stay hidden, stay protected._

_You loved your buir. Loved both of them. And as you began to whisper the words, hanging onto each of them as if your life depended on it, you heard footsteps enter your room. The person was barefoot, their legs covered in whisps of dark hair. They looked around for something as they moved blankets and pillows looking for you, you assumed. The person stopped before their knees hit the floor next to your bed._

_You held your breath. A face peeked out from the bedframe. Your father._

_“Ad’ika?” his face was twisted with sadness and relief as he spotted you fattened out under your bed. A tear glinted in his eye, reaching out his hand to you._

_“Buir!” you squealed. His large frame wrapped around you._

_He pulled away and looked over your body for any injuries. “My little rising sun, are you hurt? Did you see anything?”_

_You nodded as he pulled you into another embrace. Sadness and anxiety overpowered your happiness that he was okay and you began to sob in his arms. He soothed you as best as he could, rubbing the back of your head and humming the song your mother sang to you when you felt bad._

_You looked up at him. His normally smooth hair was rough with sleep and its blond glistened in the moonlight pouring through the window beside where you the two of you kneeled. “Where’s mother?” you questioned before wiping snot away from under your nose with your sleeve._

_His face changed. You knew that it meant he was angry when the crease between his eyebrows formed. “Mesh’la…” he spoke, smoothing your hair as he looked into your eyes. “Your dalyc’buir has been taken by a bounty hunter.”_

_You repulsed against his embrace, taking a few steps back while shaking your head “No, no, no.”_

“NO!” you yelled, shooting straight up in your bed. Your head made a loud _thunk_ against the shelf as your forehead made contact with the piece of metal. Pain replaced panic as you fell back onto the bed, rubbing your forehead.

“Kriffing ouch,” you muttered. Frantic footsteps echoed throughout the hull before the curtain to your room was slid open. There stood the Mandalorian, blaster in hand and clearly disheveled. He looked around the room for a surprise intruder. You looked up at him, still rubbing your forehead in an attempt to make the dull throbbing in your head go away. He lowered the blaster and his helmet turned towards you.

“There’s no one,” he spoke. It was only then you realized he wasn’t wearing his armor. Instead, he was clothed a long sleeve shirt and black pants. His breathing was more noticeable now and his broad shoulders rose and fell with each breath. Your gaze fell, now looking at the hands gripping his blaster. His hands were large and tan and his tendons moved as he lowered it to his side.

 _So, he isn’t green_ you thought. Your eyes followed his opposite hand as he waved it in front of your eyes.

“Hey, did you hear me?” his modulated voice said. His voice dripped with stress and exhaustion.

“Wh-what?” you responded, your eyes meeting his visor again.

“I asked if you were okay?” he lowered to his knees to meet your eyelevel.

“I- uhh… Yeah I’m fine. Just a bad dream is all,” a nervous grin spread across your face as you stared into the blackness of his T shaped visor in the low light.

His helmet nodded as he stood again. He stood there for a moment longer before he walked back out, closing the curtain behind him.

~

Sleep did not come easy after your interaction with the Mandalorian the night before. Your restlessness left you groggy when the child’s cries woke you up the next morning.

Until your outburst last night, flying with Mando and the child had been fairly quiet. He barely talked to you, only giving you an occasional hello or how’s the child. Before last night, the day you had joined his crew on the ship had been the most you two talked. In the past few weeks, you had learned the interesting duo’s routine. Mando spent most of his time in the cockpit, leaving you with the task of entertaining the child all day.

Your mind wandered as you fed the child. You ripped off a length of portion bread that you made yourself and handed it to the three little fingers outstretched towards its next meal. The image of Mando’s bare hands invaded your thoughts. You wondered what they felt like. Whether he had ever touched someone else’s skin. Wondered what they’d feel like on your skin. Around your throat.

_No, no. Not going there._

You tried to push the thought out of your mind, but there was no denying that you felt a bit of attraction to the man. Even as much as you kind of despise him. You hated that he barely talked to you and hid in his cockpit all day. You especially hated his line of work. The memory of your mom being taken resurfaced. Knowing that he was a bounty hunter and still agreeing to come with him. Maker, you were stupid.

The little green fingers outstretched again towards your plate of what the child didn’t eat.

“Hungry for more kiddo?” you questioned, patting his little head with your free hand. You ripped another piece of portion bread for him. You handed it to him and laughed when he swallowed it whole.

You finished the rest of your meal in peace with the child on your hip. He only fussed once more when you told him he couldn’t have the last bit of bone broth with a stern no. You looked over at the other plate sitting on the crate next to you. In the last few weeks, you’d only seen Mando eat rations. Today, however, you hoped to repay him for coming to your rescue last night, even if there was no danger to be rescued from. The child yawned and nuzzled up again you, ready for his afternoon nap.

“Come on you little womp rat, let’s put you to bed,” you scooped him up from his position on your lap and put him in his pram. You hummed to him the song your mother used to hum to you and within minutes, he was asleep. Smiling, you closed his cot.

You grabbed the Mandalorian’s plate and made your way up the ladder. The cockpit door was closed. You took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Mando? I know you normally eat rations for your meals, but I brought you food today. As an apology for last night.” On the other side of the door, you heard footsteps before the door slid open. There he stood, in his usual attire of full beskar armor. His helmet was tipped slightly down at you. You suddenly felt very small as he stared down at you.

His attention moved to the plate and, noticing this, you held it out to him with both hands. You smiled into the T shape visor, hoping that he would be grateful of the gift. He looked back up at you as he took the food.

“Thank you. And I’m sorry about last night” he said, looking up at you again.

“No, no. Don’t be sorry, I’m the one who caused the interruption.” you smiled again. “Thanks for coming to rescue me from nothing.” You blushed and ran a hand through your hair as you laughed nervously.

He nodded. “I mean, how could I let my crewmate die of a bad dream?”

_Mando? Making a joke? Maker, please let this be a dream that I’ll wake up from soon._

You looked at him with a half amused, half surprised look before laughing. “Well, I’ll leave you to eat, Mando.” You turned around and made your way down the ladder. In the silence of the hull, you realize your heart was racing. You take a deep breath before you return to what you were doing previous.

Walking towards your room, you grab your bag and make your way to the fresher. Until you had joined Mando and the child on the _Razor Crest,_ you had never actually taken a real shower. All of the “showers” on Tatooine were sonic showers, but nothing compared to actual running water. You turned the nob to warm the water and began to strip. The fresher filled with a warm haze of steam as you pulled your shirt off of your head. You stepped into the shower, instantly relaxing under the hot water.

Your mind wandered as you wet your hair. The image of Mando’s hands invaded your mind again. The familiar ping of arousal arose in your stomach. You let out a small groan as you let your hands wander your body. You wondered what it would feel like if they were replaced by his and it only made the heat grow stronger.

A small moan escaped your lips as your fingers traced the sensitive lines and clit between your legs. Pleasure ripped through you as you traced small circles, still imagining him doing it all for you. Just as you let out a second, louder moan, you hear footsteps outside of the fresher. You stop in your tracks.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I cannot be thinking about him while I do this._

You take the bar of soap and lather your body up, pushing the ideas you just had to the back of your mind.

_He’s a Mandalorian. No chance in hell._

The throbbing in your cunt can’t be ignored, however. The sound seemed to have stopped outside the thin wall, so you continue, letting your hands fall back to the most sensitive parts on your body. You traced small circles around your clit again. One hand is clasped over your mouth to muffle the sounds of your moans as you get yourself off.

Your orgasm is creeping up and you gasp as you slide a finger into your very wet slit.

“Fuck” you mutter, barely audible with the hand covering your mouth. You began to pant as you added another finger. After a few short seconds, your fingers hit the spot inside you that send pure white pleasure up your spine. Your other hand shot down to stimulate your clit at the same time. The pleasure was too much and your orgasm hit you like a bus. It took every fiber of your living being not to scream out in pleasure as your body lurched forward. You took the hand from your cunt and used it to brace yourself against the cool wall of the fresher’s shower. Once your breathing returned to normal after giving yourself what was possibly the best orgasm of your life, you finished showering off as quick as you could. You turn off the water, your face still warm from both the hot water and the blinding orgasm you had just had. You step out on still shaking legs, gripping the sink with white knuckles for support. It had been a while since you allowed yourself to enjoy such pleasures.

As you rubbed a towel in your hair in an attempt to get the short mop dry, the child began to cry. You quickly threw on your clothes and opened the door to the fresher. There stood Mando, now rocking the child as he whined. The child reached out to you with his face wrinkled in an angry expression.

Mando transferred him into your arms and you touched your forehead to his. “Oh ad’ika, I can’t even shower without you interrupting your buir?” You smiled at the child, who was now nuzzling against your chest.

“Buhh” he said before closing his wide eyes.

“Yes, buir. Good job” you began to hum to him the song your mother used to sing to you. You looked down at the child as you rocked him. He drifted into sleep in your arms. You smiled as you brought him over to the pod. The door of the child’s bed rolled closed and you turned to face Mando.

He stood tall in front of you with his helmet focused on your face. You wondered if he was smiling at how easily you had put the child to sleep. You crossed your arms as you returned his intense stares.

“We’ll be on Coruscant by nightfall” he said and you nodded in response.

“So how is this going to go? Are you just going to go catch the bounty with us staying here?” you questioned while you began to pick up dirty dishes strewn about the hull. The plate you brought up to Mando was set next to the plate you used for lunch. You smiled slightly as you continued on, holding all of them in your hand and making your way for the fresher sink.

“I will go out, you will stay here and take care of the kid,” he said, helmet still on you as you moved.

“The ship need anything? I am definitely going to try to fix the heating unit, it’s always cold in here” You dropped the dishes in the sink and began washing away the crumbs from the portion bread.

“I’ve never been cold in here” he retorted as he leaned against the doorway.

You sent him a glaring look as he stood there. “Not all of us are head to toe in warm beskar armor, Mando” you joked before turning off the water. Silence fell upon the ship, only broken when Mando’s vambrace went off.

“We’re about to come out of hyperspace, hold onto something” he said before turning away. You rolled his eyes behind his head before he threw behind his shoulder “Oh and Adlo, the fresher isn’t soundproof.”

**Author's Note:**

> www.chaoticdadenergy.tumblr.com for updates and release dates for Under Rising Suns


End file.
